On est loin de nous
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: OS inspiré d'une scène du film. Et soudain je te vois. C'est le choc. On ne s'est pas vus depuis le début de la guerre. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? C'est atroce. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. On n'aurait pas dû se séparer. On n'aurait pas dû s'aimer. On n'aurait pas dû se le dire. Un moment, je t'ai haï, haï pour ce qu'on a découvert. Ces sentiments hurlants cachés tout ce temps.


_Bonjour bonsoir!_

_Un p'tit OS inspiré par une scène du dernier Harry Potter. C'est celle dans la Salle sur Demande. J'espère que vous le remarquerez^^_

_Sinon, Hermione en italique, Drago en gras (un homme doit s'imposer ^^) et en normal bah... extérieur mais pas vraiment. Vous verrez!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!_

_Le titre, je ne sais même pas d'où je le sors... Donc voilà! Bonne lecture! J_

_**On est loin de nous**_

Harry n'a pas dégainé sa baguette, il se contente de regarder et de parler, le diadème à la main.

Et soudain je te vois. C'est le choc.

_Tu es accompagné de Zabini et Goyle. Tu as le visage sale et pourtant qu'est ce qu'il reste beau._

**Tu es accompagnée de Weasley. Tu es décoiffée, un peu mouillée, et pourtant qu'est ce que tu es belle.**

On ne s'est pas vus depuis le début de la guerre. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? C'est atroce. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. On n'aurait pas dû se séparer. On n'aurait pas dû s'aimer. On n'aurait pas dû se le dire.

_Ton imbécile d'ami a lâché un Feudeymon. Tu t'es détourné, fuyant le feu, et je veux t'aider. Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas._

**Tu as toi aussi fui le feu, et je suis coincé maintenant, à attendre de mourir. Et poant je veux t'aider. Parce que je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserais jamais seule. **

On a souffert, du coup. Plus que ça ne l'est permis. On s'est croisés lors de batailles, sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Tu aurais pu, DÛ me tuer. Que je ne sente plus ce poids sur mon cœur. Que je ne vive pas dans le regret toute ma vie parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de s'aimer.

_Tu es sain et sauf, mais tu es de nouveau parti. Tu avais le droit de rester, car je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi._

**Je t'avais promis que je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais je n'ai jamais été bon avec les promesses, et tes deux amis sont là.**

Un moment, je t'ai haï, haï pour ce qu'on a découvert. Ces sentiments hurlants cachés tout ce temps et révélés au dernier moment. Au moins on le sait.

Je sais que tu m'aimes, et rien que pour ça je veux mourir.

_J'ai peur pour toi. Je te sais capable de tout, d'être lâche comme courageux. Et là, j'espère, j'espère, du fond du cœur, que tu as été lâche et que tu t'es caché. Moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être lâche et de te rejoindre._

**Je sais que tu ne t'es pas cachée. Car tu es courageuse, même quand tu veux être lâche. J'ai peur pour toi, alors je me bats. Dans ton camp, celui contre mes parents et toute ma vie. Pour toi.**

Pourquoi juste avant que tout ne se déclenche ? Ce baiser douloureux, avant que le premier Avada Kedavra soit lancé ? Ce « je t'aime » soufflé

à l'oreille avant qu'on ne parte dans des directions opposées ?

_Est-ce fini ? Tout est trop silencieux. Harry est mort. Ne rejoins pas tes parents, malgré leurs appels. J'ai besoin de toi... Tellement besoin de toi..._

**Je te vois de l'autre côté, et je m'en veux. On a toujours souffert. On souffrira toujours, non ? Avant, pendant, après... Et pourtant j'ai trop besoin de toi. Harry se relève. Je laisse ma vie pour ton camp. Toi.**

Ces sentiments interdits, violents, brûlants, passionnés, qu'on ressent tout les deux et que l'on doit effacer avant même de les laisser se consumer, si seulement ils se consument un jour. Cette flamme, elle est trop brûlante, trop vive pour qu'on l'éteigne.

_Je me sens vide. Tu es parti, et tout est fini. Oui, tu avais raison, on souffrira toujours. Avant, pendant, après... Surtout après. Assise, j'attends que la douleur de ma cheville cassée englobe le reste de mon corps, et me tue, les yeux fermés._

**Pourquoi fermes-tu les yeux ? As-tu mal ? Sois courageuse jusqu'au bout, après tout, tu es une Gryffondor. Je te prends et tu rouvres les yeux. Tu souries, même à l'infirmerie, sous tous ces regards surpris, choqués, ébahis. Et tu m'embrasses.**

Tous les regards de travers, toutes les réprobations, les plaintes, les désaccords, les préjugés, les jalousies, les incompréhensions, les animosités ne parviendront pas à éteindre cette flamme.

_**Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ne te laisserais plus souffrir. Je t'aime.**_

Car on n'éteint pas un volcan armé d'un pistolet à eau.


End file.
